User blog:Angelina747/My next Story!
Hey Guys! I´m Going to write a Story! But I warn you, It´s not a really ``Happy End´´ Story. In the Story: *'Is some blood' *'Somebody will die' *'Phineas and Ferb are just a short time in the storie (But it can change)' *'Nicole meets her alternate Self' Because the 2nd Dimension becomes a part in the Story, you have to wait, till the Premiere of the movie in Germany. But I made this Prolouge for this Peoples, who wants to read the Story. Ange is out. Peace! I´m a Chocolate Brownie. Jippie! ' Prologue It was dark. You could see almost nothing. Only a few bolts flashed through the dark streets of Danville. They saw only the mosquitoes buzzing around on the street lanterns. Only huge noise rules by the loud thunder, and even a quiet returns. A pretty scary night in Danville. But contrary to what was going on in the basement of the Gomez-Shapiro's, the storm was a wading pool: Only a small light bulb donated something. You could notwithstanding the weak light, recognize many spider webs hanging from every part of the ceiling. Would coffins are still in the basement, you would think you would be with Count Dracula. You see a girl. Their slightly closed, brown eyes radiate from ambition. She wears goggles and a lab coat. We see a table. First, you can not see what you see on this table, but the light for a short time flash gives the opportunity to see what can be seen on the table: ''A robot You could see the pale face of a robot-metal-girl. Her hair was brown, but also made of shiny metal. Her wrists were covered with beige-white plastic. The robot also had no proper nose. Only a small dent. At the foot of the robot, stuck a note: XG-900 prototype 5a The girl in the lab coat turned off by the robot. Like the robots they had the same hair, same eyes, just as a person. She turned the robot around gently. At the back they opened a safe secure code, and placed it carefully into a small, bright, blue ball. She closes the tray and went to the other side. What you could see here was that this was no ordinary table. Now we looked at each side of the table, bent metal rods, which were all directed towards the robot. Left of the table, was a huge lever. Now it was time. Called the girl with ambition very loudly: `` I, Marina Nicole Gomez-Shapiro will, with this invention, go down in history!'' '' Then she flipped the lever. The metal bars are full of energy intake and shot at the robot. Lightning flashed in the basement. That moment was 100 times more scary than the storm. Suddenly everything was clear, and once again donated the small basement light bulb. It was over. Nicole took off her goggles. They hurried to the robot and waited. After a few tense moments, saw the result: The robot blinked It tried to stand, but much again. Through the eyes of the robot, you could see the pulses and vibrations. After another attempt, the robot picked up. He watched himself. Since Nicole interrupted, the first movements of the robot. `` Hello, XG-900 prototype 5a. You are a fast efficient teaching, robots. You'll have besimmt all memories of me, or XG-900 prototype 5a?`` Please, said the robot maid, `` Don´t call me not XG-900 prototype 5a. Give me a real name! ``Ok. The Robotclone `''Maddy''´ is born!´´ ,Nicole said through the basement. '''(Sorry, If It Isn´t so good Translating.) Category:Blog posts